


Meredith: The Witch

by SheildMaiden133



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Friendships, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Identity Issues, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheildMaiden133/pseuds/SheildMaiden133
Summary: Meredith is a witch, and the people of Bree are terrified of her. Thus, they chase her through the woods, intent on killing the girl. As she is running, she finds a Ranger by the name of Strider along with four Hobbits. Will anyone ever be open to the idea of an "evil" witch following The Fellowship on their journey to destroy The One Ring? A certain Elf prince also seems to have taken an interest in her. How far will that interest take them? Will they become the best of friends or something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this website, but I hope it is good! Any constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!

"Burn the witch!" Angry shouts came from behind me as I ran. I had been running so long my breaths came in short gasps, and my legs felt as if they would give way any second, my wavy Brown hair flowing behind me. A rip sounded as my cloak got caught on a tree branch. I payed it no mind as I kept running for my life. "Don't le 'er ge away!" They are gaining on me! What do I do? Tears ran down my cheeks as the fear of being caught settled in my chest. If they catch me, I'll be hanged just like mother was! The tears came harder as I remembered that horrible day like it was yesterday.

Hearing a twig snap, I looked back to see they were right behind me. Unfortunately, I did not see the tree root sticking in the ground causing me to trip on the muddy ground, no doubt staining my clothes. I had no time to fret over that however as I turned around to the angry townspeople coming right towards me.

"You are the reason for those bloody horsemen coming to town, aren't you?" An old man with decaying teeth questioned me. He thinks that I brought the cloaked horsemen to town? I had nothing to do with it!

"I am innocent!" Came my reply as I backed away. Another man scoffed. This one was rather good looking except for the sneer on his face.  
"Like we would believe a witch like you!" He came closer to me with his sword pointed towards me. I gazed at it wearily. Do they plan to kill me outright with no trial? If they did, it would be perfectly justifiable. All he would have to say is that I attacked them! I have to do something! I do not wish to hurt them, but it seems I have little choice in the matter! Touching the base of the tree, I concentrated on communicating with the living thing.

"Raise your branches, my friend of the forest! Protect me so I may live!" The branches from the tree reached out, and grabbed the man ready to attack me, raising him into the air. The other villagers from Bree backed away, horrified. Tossing him away, the tree made a protective barrier, giving me just enough time to get away. I hope that man is okay back there! I did not want to be that rough, but I was all out of options. Besides, now I have time to gain some distance between us!

I heard their shouts in the distance, but had no intentions of stopping. My heart pounded in my chest so hard I'd believed it might burst. Exercise was not the cause of this however as fear still gripped my being. I seemed to have lost the angry villagers, but I needed to make sure. Thus I pushed my body to run just alittle bit further.

My running came to an abrupt hault as a sword was shoved into my face, nearly making me stumble backwards. My breathing came in short gasps as I looked to the owner of the sword. There was a man with shoulder length hair, and bright eyes. Burn me! I got out of one mess, and walked or rather ran straight into this one! Out of the frying pan, and into the frier, I suppose!

"Who are you?" He questioned me, "Why are you here?" One thing I have learned is you never lie to someone that has you at sword point. I tried to calm my breathing down enough to answer his questions, succeeding after a few moments.

"I-I was running!" I answered him truthfully, "they accused me of witchery, and was going to have me hanged."

"Is it true?" The man asked suspiciously, "are you a witch?" I gulped at that question. Do I tell him the truth? What will he do? Will he kill me? If I do not tell him, and he finds out later, he will most likely kill me anyway. Sticking to my own advice, I spoke nothing but the truth.

"I am," I heard gasps behind me, and turned around to find four Hobbits standing there. The confusion was written all over my face as I faced the man with the sword again.

"They are none of your concern," he told me, still not dropping the weapon, "tell me, witch. Who do you work for?" What does he mean by that?

"I do not work for anyone," I spoke honestly with confusion lacing my voice.

"Have you done anything wrong? Why would the townspeople be chasing you?" One of the Hobbits asked.

"A person in Bree saw me heal an injured animal," I answered honestly, "apparently, I am an "evil witch" even when I am only trying to help." There was a distinct bitterness in my voice that I am sure everyone else picked up on. The man lowered his sword, but still eyed me cautiously.

"If I see anything suspicious," he got dangerously close to my face, causing me to gulp loudly, "I will kill you."

I gulped nervously, "I will do well to remember that," I laughed nervously as the handsome man withdrew his sword back into it's sheath.

"Is she goin' with us?" One of the Hobbits asked as he eyed me suspiciously. My Brown eyes widened with fear as I remembered the people of Bree might still be looking for me. I need protection, but cannot force these people to help me. Taking a deep breath, I presented my case to the man whom had been nice enough to not cut me down.

"The people of Bree might still be looking for me," I replied to the Hobbit's question, "I am asking your permission to accompany you where ever you may be going. I know I am a stranger to you, but I promise I will not bring harm to either you or the Hobbits. Please, sir. However, I understand if you do not wish to help." I bowed my head slightly as I thought there was no way he'd let me come with them.

"Why would we help you?" He questioned, making my frown deepen.  _That is true. Why would they help me? I am a stranger, and not only that. I am also a witch._ I know what you are thinking. Magic is a beloved skill in Middle Earth. Be that as it may, witches are still seen as evil creatures. It is because of the stories about the evil of witches, and not our ability to use magic.

"As I said," I stated, "I mean you no harm. Though, I understand why you are hesitant to help someone like me." A sad smile graced my lips.  _It appears I will have to face the people of Bree alone._ Turning around, I walked a few feet away from the travelers. "Take care. I hope you make it to your destination safely where ever that may be."

"Wait," a dark haired Hobbit pipped up, "she seems to be telling the truth. We can't just let her face a town full of angry villagers by herself." I looked back at the Hobbit with a shocked look.  _He is defending me?_ I gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you," I replied, "but I believe the man's mind is made up. I will not force you to help me. As you can see, I am not in a position for that." The man looked at me contemplatively before speaking up.

"We will help you to Rivendell," he voiced, causing me to grin happily, "however, my warning from before stands. I see one thing suspicious, you will meet the edge of my blade." I nodded vigrously to make him see that I understood his threat. I did not ask their reason for going to Rivendell because the place is open for any travelers that wish to visit. I myself have never seen Rivendell or any Elves before as I have never left my hometown of Bree. Now, I can never return to my home. I smiled sadly at that thought. _No turning back now._ I thought to myself.

"I understand," I told him to which he nodded we were on our way. That is how I accompanied the Ranger and four Hobbits on their quest for Rivendell.

I had learned the Hobbits names were Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and the Ranger's name is Strider. We were camping at Weathertop, and I must say it was a relatively calm night. Frodo was asleep, and the other three Hobbits were making a fire. I did not say anything about the fire, and was rather confused when Frodo jumped up, trying to stomp it out.

"Put it out you fools!" He shouted while doing just that. All was still until a shriek was heard in the distance. What was that? It did not sound like any animal? I was pushed out of my thoughts by Sam tugging on my arm.

"We have to go!" He yelled as he pulled me away. Hobbits are actually quite strong, I believe. We ran up to the top of the hill, and waited. Waited for what exactly? Despair weighed heavily on my chest for some reason, and I knew whatever was coming is not friendly. Five cloaked men came onto the hill we were standing on, swords drawn. The Hobbits drew their daggers as I backed away at the sight of them. What are they? I began shaking slightly. Those are no men! In fact, I believe them to be monsters, and nothing more!

"No!" I shouted as one of the fiends tossed Merry and Pippin away, going for Frodo who had dropped his dagger, and began backing away. I tried to stop him, but my magic seemed to have no effect. Gritting my teeth, I tried to think of what to do. What would work? A few spells crossed my mind, and I had to remind myself that these were not people. Can they even be killed? Before I could say any incantation, Frodo slipped on a ring, and disappeared. I was utterly baffled. How did he do that? I turned back around to face one of the monsters that was right in front of me.

"Come to my aid, preditor of the wild!" A spiritual wolf appeared seemingly out of thin air, and lunged itself at our enemies. Hearing a scream, I turned around instantly to find Frodo had been stabbed.

"Frodo!" Sam screamed as he went to the Hobbit's aid. I pointed at the monster responsible.

"Your enemy is there!" The wolf lunged at it, but I ground down on my teeth harder as there is no way one spirit wolf can take on five enemies at once. There was a battle cry, and Strider had come to our rescue. With his torch and blade, he had sent them all over the edge of the hill. We all ran to check on the injured Hobbit, and the Ranger explained that he has been poisoned by a Morgul blade.

"We must get him to Rivendell," Strider stated as he picked Frodo up.

"That's six days away!" Sam exclaimed, "he'll never make it!" He stole a quick glance at me before seemingly realizing something. "Meredith, you're a witch! That must mean you have healing abilities, right?" I shook my head, ruefully.

"I am afraid I cannot heal anyone on that scale as I am not skilled enough," I bowed my head slightly in shame. What am I good for, then? Strider glanced at me which made me look up before we were off again at a much quicker pace to Rivendell.

The Ranger went off for some herbs that could potentially slow down the poison as I attempted to heal him as well. Maybe I could at least help slow it down as well. I chanted my healing spell, but it did not seem to be doing much good. Frodo looks so bad! Come on! I need to do this! Soon, I was panting from all the effort I had put in. Getting tired, I had no choice but to stop as I did not want to faint. It was all in vain. Bowing my head in shame yet again, the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. Looking up, I witnessed Strider emerge with an elf beside him. She was absolutely stunning! I blushed at that thought, and slapped myself mentally. You should be worried about Frodo at the moment, not the extremely gorgeous She-Elf in front of you! I blushed even harder. Get a hold of yourself, Meredith!

"We have to get him to my father," the woman stated as she picked him up gently. She and Strider were having a conversation next to her horse, but I could not understand what they were saying as the words were in Elvish.

"Did you get that?" Sam asked me, but I shook my head. He looked confused by my answer. "Your incantations are in Elvish, though, aren't they?"

"Yes" I confirmed, "however, I am not fluent in the actual language." I looked on in worry as the She-Elf went off with Frodo. We continued our journey, and all I could think about the whole time was Frodo. I hope he will be alright. I chanted a minor spell of protection, and hoped it had reached him. Please be alright!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it to Rivendell, Meredith wants to know what is up with all the secrecy, but noone seems willing to tell her anything. She then witnesses a horrifing vision of things that may come to pass, prompting her to join The Fellowship of the Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I hope I didn't get too carried away with the vision. Anyway, enjoy!

We finally arrived to Rivendell, and Lord Elrond already wished to see me specifically. Will I be interrogated again? I sighed heavily. Probably. Walking with shoulders slumped, I followed the guard to the Elvish Lord's study. Elves are even prettier than I had imagined. Of course, the She-Elf I had seen was incredibly beautiful, but this particular guard was almost just as handsome with his long Auburn hair and piercing Brown eyes. His skin was almost as pale as mine, nose long and hooked with full lips. Though, his intense stare intimidated me alittle. Once there, he shoved me right on in before going on his merry way. Geeze, thanks. I thought Elvish hospitality was suppose to be the best anywhere. I guess witches are an exception, then.

"Why does a witch come here?" He questioned me, and I turned to face him. He had an intense stare that sent a chill down my spine. He does not smile much, does he? I gulped quite loudly before explaining everything. "I see. Estel said you attempted to heal Frodo. Is this true?" Oh, no! I didn't make it worse, did I?

"Y-yes," I stuttered, "that is true. Might I ask how Frodo is doing?" I hope he is alright.

"He will be fine," I let out a relieved sigh after hearing that, "if he had gotten here any later, I am afraid it would be a different story. You are a witch, and witches are primarily evil." I lowered my eyes to the ground. Does he think that I am evil as well? "However, I do not sense any ill will from you." Looking up at him, I smiled happily. Finally, someone understands that I mean well.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," I bowed my head in gratitude and respect. He walked towards me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was confused by that, so I looked up at him again. The Elvish man looked me up and down, and slight concern washed over his features.

"You look pale," he stated, "are you alright?" Did I really look that awful? I sure felt it, but still waved off his concern.

"I am fine," I answered, "just tired." He simply nodded his head, and called a hand maid to tend to me. They showed me to my room, and gave me a change of clothes to which I thanked them. Taking off my dirty clothes, I changed into the ones the maids had brought me. The white dress had long sleeves that flared out at the bottom, and tied around the waist. Once I was finished, a wave of dizziness came over me. My vision blurred as I fell to the ground with a harsh thud. I laughed to myself slightly. There was no way I would make it to the bed tonight. I was way too weak for that, so I just closed my eyes, drifting off to a less than peaceful sleep.

(In dreamland)

"Mother!" I yelled as I searched everywhere for her. The twelve year old me knew not of the cruelty of men at the time, and thus had no idea that the townspeople had taken her for a public hanging. I kept calling for her, though she was not in the home. Harsh shouting sounded from outside causing me to run to the window. What I saw made a scream of pure terror leave my throat. My mother was being walked to the gallows or more like pushed. Running outside, I tried to stop them, but they grabbed me. Struggling was futile, but I did it anyway.

"That is my mother!" I screamed, "Stop it! Stop it! You cannot do this!" Noone was listening to my screams as the Constable tied the noose around her neck.

"Kill the witch!" An old woman encouraged, and many agreed much to my horror. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I watched my mother helplessly.

"Your mother is a witch!" An old man sneered at me, "an evil creature like her can't be allowed to live!"

"What makes you the judge of that?" I exclaimed to which many gasped, surprised I would speak to an elder in such a way. Did they expect me to allow my mother to be killed? "She has not hurt anyone! My mother does not deserve this!" The superstitious villagers would not hear a word of it however, too blinded by their fear. I looked back at mother, and my eyes widened. Smiling. She was smiling! Why, though? She was about to die! A single tear left my mother's eye just as the bag went over her head.

"No!" I screamed as the floor was pulled away.

"No!" I exclaimed as I shot up out of slumber. Harsh breaths wracked my body as I attempted to calm down, my heart soaring. After I had relaxed alittle, I noticed I was still on the floor. That cannot be good for me. I sighed softly while stretching my stiff limbs. Getting off the floor, I had two things on my mind. First, comb my hair. Second, check on Frodo. As soon as I see him, I am going to give him a big hug, and there is nothing he can do to stop me! Looking into a mirror, I realized my wavvy hair was a complete mess, and it took forever to brush the tangles out of it.

"Frodo!" I shouted as I found him roaming the grounds, running towards him. Wrapping my arms around him, my hug was almost so forceful it sent him backwards. "I am so happy you are alright!" No, happiness was not the right word. The appropriate word would have been elated. The Hobbit only grunted as a response as I was squeezing him so tightly he could hardly even breathe. "Oh, forgive me!" I apologized profusely, letting go of him, "I was just so glad you pulled through I could not help myself." Laughing nervously, I rubbed the back of my neck. My cheeks were slightly tinted red in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Frodo gave me a kind smile to which I smiled back. A thought occurred to me at that moment.

"Hey, Frodo," he hummed in response, "have you seen Lord Elrond?" I hate to swallow my pride, but there has to be a reason for fainting yesterday. He is one of the best healers in Middle Earth, so he should know.

"Well," the Hobbit began, "he is busy with something at the moment. As a matter of fact, I have to go." With that, he left me standing there, utterly confused. What was going on that I could not know about? I just shrugged my shoulders, and left to roam the grounds of Imlandris.

Sitting on a bench, I petted a squirrel that had found it's way inside the boundaries of Rivendell. My mind wandered over to what Frodo had told me earlier. What could be going on that is so secretive? Eyebrows knitted together in deep thought, I bearly noticed the footsteps coming towards me.

"You are going to get wrinkles," an amused voice spoke out causing me to look up and the squirrel to run away, "if you keep making those faces." It was Strider, the Ranger that helped us all get here.

"I was just thinking," I told him.

"That is not good," he teased to which I chuckled lightly, "seriously, though, what troubles you?"

"I am just curious," I answered, "I hate being curious." I looked back at the ground. "I would really like to know what was so secretive. Why were there people from other places gathered here?"

"I am afraid that is not my place to say, my lady," the Ranger answered just as I thought he would, making me sigh out of frustration.  
"I though so," I sighed, then gasped as a vision of Frodo with some kind of ring flashed in my head. Grabbing both sides of my head, I screamed in agony as flashes of a giant flaming eye crossed through my mind.

"My lady?" The Ranger came to my side, "are you alright?" I could hardly hear him as the images continued to get more horrid with each passing second. There was fire and destruction everywhere, and it all came back to that eye.

"Stop!" I exclaimed as tears trailed down my cheeks, "Stop it! Stop it!" I kept shouting, but it just would not let up. Panicked mumbles around me, but I could not hear what they were saying. It sounded as if I was underwater. "No! No more!" Hands grabbed me by the wrists gently, pulling my hands away from my head. My head was tilted back, mouth pulled open as a foreign liquid went down my throat, almost causing me to choke. I swallowed it, and started to feel better within a few seconds. I could finally make out faces, and Lord Elrond was standing in front of me while Strider was behind, apparently the one who had tilted my head back. A sudden wave of guilt washed over me, and I blushed profusely, embarrassed that I had been seen that way.

"You are alright, now," Lord Elrond spoke to me in his usual unamused tone, "you lost touch with reality for a time. The visions you were experiencing must have been extremely vivid." I nodded my head as I held my head in my hands trying not to be seen as a cry baby.

"It was like I was there," my voice was barely a whisper, but an Elf like Lord Elrond definitely heard it. My hands were still shaking as I pulled them away from my face. "I saw a flaming eye, Frodo, and a ring. Nothing but destruction for miles as every person of Middle Earth was slaughtered right before my eyes." The Ranger placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I talked through what happened in my vision. The Elvish Lord's brow furrowed in concern, and his frown deepened if such a thing was even possible. "Please, forgive me," I begged their pardon after my embarrassing display of panic.

"You need not ask for forgiveness, child," The long haired Elf dismissed my apology. There was a glint of determination in my eyes, then.

"I want to know what is happening!" I exclaimed in a commanding tone. "Forgive me for my rudeness, but I must know. Why was I seeing those things?" It was then that Lord Elrond explained everything to me. "Please, allow me to go on this quest as well. I saw those visions for a reason. I think it was so I could help The Fellowship destroy The One Ring." After much convincing, the Elvish Lord finally agreed.

We were made to leave in a week, so I spent my time learning about the place. I officially met Arwen, and she never accused me of being evil or sent me accusing glares. She made me feel welcome. I also got closer to the Hobbit's, and swore to myself I would protect them no matter what. Even though, I do not have many strong spells at my disposal, I will use every once of strength I can muster to aid Frodo in his quest.

I sighed heavily as I stood in front of Lord Elrond's study. Thinking of spells got me to thinking back to when I had attempted to heal Frodo. I need to know why I fainted back then as to prevent it in the future. Knocking gently, I waited for the Elvish Lord's response. The Elf opened the door with a mildly surprised look gracing his facial features.

"Meredith?" He questioned, "why is it you have come to my study when you should be resting for the start of tomorrow's journey?" Taking a deep breath, I explained it to him. "I see. I knew something was wrong. Why did you not say how you were feeling?" I bowed my head slightly in embarrassment.

"I did not wish to trouble anyone," came my simple answer, "there were more important things going on. I wish not to be a bother to anyone."

"Rivendell by nature is to be a place of refuge and hospitality," Lord Elrond explained, "you need not be afraid of asking for help while here, Meredith." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Right," I replied, "forgive me. I mean you no disrespect or ungratefulness, my Lord." I bowed my head deeply in apology.

"No apology is needed," the dark haired Elf waved it off, "Back to the reason for you coming here. I believe you fainted because you were trying to perform a spell beyond your skill level. It also seems you exhausted your ability. You should be more careful in the future. Learning a wider variety of spells should help you become stronger." My eyes widened in fear, and I shook my head. Lord Elrond must have noticed how frightened I was. "You fear it as well, do you not?" He spoke the truth, causing me to look down in both sadness and embarrassment. "How do you expect others to trust you when you cannot trust yourself." Those words stuck with me as I left Lord Elrond's study.  _He is right, but how would I even begin to trust myself when there are so many waiting for me to fail?_ My thoughts went directly to the people of Bree. They would probably love for me to become evil and currupt, so they would've been right about me.

The next day, we were scheduled to leave on the long journey to Mordor. Packing the last of my things, I buckled a scabbard around my waist. I had been given a weapon, a simple sword for defending myself. No more visions of the possible future have plagued me since yesterday to which I was thankful.

"Why does a woman have to join us?" The dwarf whom I learned was Gimli grumbled.

"Not just that," Boromir replied, "she is also a witch. Witches are evil creature, so why are you permitted to accompany us? What if she just wants The Ring for herself?" Aragorn was about to say something about the vision I had, but I would not let him.

"She is not an evil witch," he replied instead, "I witnessed her try to protect the Hobbits." Boromir only scoffed.

"Protect them, yes." Sarcasm dripped off his tone like venom from the fang of a snake. "Best save the killing for her master, Sauron." An image of the eye flashed through my mind again, but I blinked it away that time.

"I do not work for Sauron!" I exclaimed angrily through clenched teeth, "I am loyal only to the quest of The One Ring! Is that clear, Mister Boromir?" The warrior backed off, but he still looked at me with disdain. I was used to the looks however, and it did not bother me much.

"It remains to be seen what you will bring to our journey, my dear," Gandalf looked me up and down before smiling at me slightly to which I smiled back. I looked at all my companions to find the Elf, named Legolas glancing at me. I smiled at him, and he did the same to me. He is absolutely stunning! I couldn't keep myself from blushing slightly. His silky hair and ocean Blue eyes are simply amazing! I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts. No! I need to stay focused on the quest at hand! I do hope I can at least be friends with him, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting their journey from Rivendell to Mordor, Meredith and the Fellowship run into some trouble along the way. I'm terrible at summaries.

Panting, I tried to keep up with the others.  _I am really out of shape._ Breaking out into a jog, I managed to almost smack straight into Legolas who was in the back. He looked back at me with his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Forgive me, Legolas," I apologized profusely, "I was not watching my surroundings." He simply smiled, and waved off the apology. My heartbeat pounded faster as he looked at me with those intense Blue eyes.

"Worry not," the charming Elf replied, "just be more careful." I nodded my head vigrously to which he chuckled lightly.

"R-right," I cursed myself for stuttering. I could not help it however with how nervous Legolas makes me.  _Why do I have to be infatuated with him? I am a witch, and he an Elf! There is no way that could work!_ We came to a clearing, and Gandalf told us to take a small break. I took my ridiculously heavy pack off my shoulders, taking out my Grimour. Thinking it would be a good time to practice some spells, I sat on a rock opposite Gandalf. He looked up at me from his pipe, but Gimli started talking before he could speak.

"If you ask me," he grumbled, "I'd say we're taking the long way around. We should take the path through The Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Looking up from my book, a wave of despair hit me like an Oliphant.  _Why, though?_ I silently hoped that Gandalf would decline which he did, fortunately. I'd found a good spell inside my Grimour, and I was ready to try it out. Reaching my hand out, I concentrated on a small rock. I was afraid to attempt small amounts of telekinesis as there were no real risks of becoming evil from moving small objects.

"Move, come to me," I commanded it, and it rose from the ground slightly before falling flat.  _Come on! Let's do this again!_ I failed to notice that Gandalf and Gimli were watching me, and pretty soon the others were, too. A few more attempts later, and my head felt like it was going to explode. "Come to me!" I shouted even louder. The rock rose higher off the ground this time, and to my surprise, it actually flew into the palm of my hand. "Yes!" I exclaimed happily while jumping up and down. "I did it!" It was then that I noticed everyone staring at me like I had grown a second head which made me calm down instantly, and bow my head in embarrassment.

"She really  _is_ a witch," Boromir was practically speechless. I looked at him with a slightly confused gaze.  _He doubted what I am?_ I was not offended by the young man's comment surprisingly. It sort of felt like a compliment.  _That means I do not seem like a witch!_ I smiled to myself happily, it reaching my Brown eyes.

"Just don't be using those spells on us," Gimli grumbled yet again causing my smile to turn into a scowl all too suddenly.  _I honestly think all he knows how to do is complain!_

"She should summon that spirit wolf again!" Pippin said excitedly, but I shook my head.

"It is only to be used as a defensive spell as the only thing the wolf can do is lunge," I explained, "I do not want any of you to be hurt." Looking over to the edge of the hill, my eyes met Legolas'. He seemed to be surprised at what I had done which made me blush slightly. The attention was still on me, so I cleared my throat. "It really is not  _that_ great. I am just a witch strating out. I am no where near Gandalf in strength." Rubbing my arm nervously, I looked towards the ground, hoping they would stop staring, they did.  _I doubt I will get much stronger anyway. Lord Elrond was right, but how can I get over my fear of power? The more strength I gain, the more likely my spirit is to become corrupt._ I shook slightly in fear, though no one seemed to see it, to my relief. I failed to notice that the Elvish male had seen it, his teal colored eyes looking on in slight concern.

I went back to my spell book, Merry and Pippin were practicing with Boromir while Aragorn watched, and Gandalf went back to his pipe. I was finding it rather hard to focus on the book, thinking of the use if I was never going to use it. Looking over, I see Legolas was looking out into the distance from the edge of the hill we were currently on. I was about to keep him company until Boromir called out to me.

"My lady, Meredith," he called out formally, "perhapse you should do some sword training as well. You will not be able to rely solely on your magic all the time." I thought back to Rivendell, and how I fainted from exhaustion after attempting to heal Frodo. He is right. I was about to join them until Merry and Pippin tackled Boromir to the ground. I laughed at the scene of the human warrior getting taken down by a couple of Hobbits. However, it was quickly cut short as Legolas told us something was coming. 

"Crebain from Dunland!" He shouted, and we all rushed to find hiding places. I found a rock with an over hang, waiting for the creature to pass. Once they were gone, The Fellowship came back out of hiding.  _Sauron is already looking for us!_

"The South is being watched," Gandalf surmised, "We will have to take the path through The Misty Mountains."  _Great! Now, we have to climb a mountain! I am going to die before this is over!_

The snow chilled me to the bone as the frigid wind blew my long hair back. The snow was up so high, the Hobbits coundn't even walk in it, leaving Boromir and Aragorn to carry them. Legolas had no problem however as he could walk on top of the snow quite easily it seemed.  _I wish I was an Elf!_ I thought to myself as I looked down at the cold substance around my knees. Frodo fell down alittle ways, and I went to his side immediately.

"Are you alright, Frodo?" I questioned, looking him over. Aragorn was also there by us, Sam as well. Frodo was searching around for something.  _Wait, where's The Ring?_ I slightly panicked until I saw that Boromir had picked it up. Something didn't seem right, though.  _What's with that look in his eyes? Entranced, maybe. That is not good!_ Aragorn went for the hilt of his sword as he told Boromir to give The Ring back to Frodo. He did, if reluctantly. Boromir said he did not care for The Ring, but that look in his eyes said otherwise. Still, I was relieved the conflict was resolved without any bloodshed.

We were a good distance up the mountain, there was this sudden foreboding feeling washed over me.  _Something is about to happen!_ I did not know what, though. My long Brown hair flowed in the frigid air, chilling me to the bone. Legolas went over to the edge of the mountain, seemingly listening to something in the distance.

"There is a foul voice in the air!" The Blonde Elf shouted over the roaring winds. The sound reached my ears, and I gasped. Whoever was chanting this spell is evil. The mountain rumbled and shook, causing me to scream. Snow and rocks fell off from above us, and if Gimli hadn't pushed me closer to the mountain, I would have fallen off.

"Gandalf," Aragorn called out, "we should turn back!"

"No!" The wizard stubbornly dejected, He faced up against the evil chanting with an incantation of his own, but it proved to be in vain as snow was pulled on top of us. Cold was all I felt while attempting to push myself out of the snow. A hand grabbed me, pulling my body up gently. Realizing it was Legolas, I blushed.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered as my eyes avoided his.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, and I nodded simply. Another chill ran through my body as I trembled. I was so cold, my feet had gone completely numb. Wrapping my Black cloak tighter around myself, I hugged my arms, trying to trap in all the heat my fragile female body could. They were all back to arguing about what path we should take next.  _I just hope they will decide soon because the Hobbits aren't looking good!_ _I would even take the path of Moria just so they will be safe!_  

"Let the bairer of the Ring decide," Gandalf decided to let Frodo choose.  _Just hurry, Frodo!_ I was losing the feeling in my fingertips despite having gloves on. All eyes were on him, and I felt kind of bad.  _Why must we pressure him, so?_ A few more moments passed before he finally came up with a decision.

"We'll take the mine," and on that note, we turned back down the mountain. Even though, we were going to a damp, dark, and creepy mine, I was happy to not end up freezing to death. I had finally gotten the feeling back in every part of my body when we had reached the mine's entrance. My long, Brown dress had finally dried as well.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli pipped up as we reached a blank wall.

"Yes," Gandalf confirmed, "that way the Dwarves can not find their secrets upon forgetting them."

"That is not surprising," Legolas commented, causing me to giggle lightly, and Gimli to grumble for probably the hundreth time since we started this quest.  _No surprise there, either._ After a few moments, our wizard friend had finally found the door, and my eyes widened in wonder as the double doors lit up. What made it even better was the script that encircled the door.  _What does it say?_

"If you are a friend, speak the password, and you may enter," Gandalf answered my unspoken question.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Frodo asked.

"Well, it means if you are a friend you can speak the password and enter," my eyebrows knitted in confusion at Gandalf's answer.  _There has to be more to it then that, right?_ The old man tried many different passwords, but none of them worked. My hope that we'd ever be able to open the doors to the mine was beginning to wear thin. I sat down on a rock with my fist resting  underneath my chin. _This is_ _hopeless! Maybe we should have taken Boromir's advice. If we had went through Gondor, I doubt that Saruman would have seen it coming. Why do I always keep my opinions to myself? Ugh! I should've said something! Would it have made a difference, though?_

"Deep in thought?" Aragorn questioned me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's nothing," I told him, smiling gently.  _It was Frodo's decision to come this way! I have to respect his choice!_ Speaking of Frodo, it seemed as though something clicked for him.

"Wait," he voiced, "speak friend and enter? It's a riddle! What's the Elvish word for "friend"?"

"Mellòn," Gandalf spoke, the doors finally opening for us. I promptly hugged Frodo tightly for that one.

"I knew you were brilliant!" I gushed. The poor Hobbit just grunted in response. Legolas pushed me away from the crushing bear hug I was giving Frodo, and we entered the mines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship run into some troubles within the Mines of Moria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was such a hassle to get this chapter up! I really hope it's good! Enjoy it, please! If not, as I said, I am always open to constructive critisism (my spelling most likely sucks here). Please let me know if my OC is starting to seem Mary-Sueish!

Anxiety and fear gripped my heart as we entered the mines.  _Whatever is waiting for us in here is not friendly!_ Gripping onto my cloak tightly, I knew my knuckles were completely white under the gloves I wore. Gimli was talking, but I was not able to focus on what he was saying. A horrifing sight met my eyes, causing me to gasp and cover my mouth, trying to keep the nausea at bey. Dozens of skeletons littered the floor, arrows sticking out of many of them.

"This is no mine," Boromir replied to something Gimli had said, causing me to fall out of my horrified trance, "it is a tome." That was exactly right.  _Who could be so heartless to kill all these poor dwarves?_ Gimli's cries of anguish made me feel so bad for him.  _Noone deserves this! Noone deserves to see their kinsman slaughtered so!_ I felt my hands begin to shake in anger.  _No! I cannot become angry! Anger is dangerous for someone like me!_ I looked over to Legolas to find him examining an arrow.

"Goblins!" He sneered before throwing it down.

"We must leave!" Boromir exclaimed as he turned around, "we should have never come here!" Not even Gimli disagreed with that statement. Hearing a familiar scream, I turned around and gasped in horror.

"Frodo!" I screamed as did Sam. Frodo had been dragged out the door by a giant tentacle.  _What is that thing?_ I quickly shook my head.  _No time for questions! Frodo needs help!_ _Conjuring my spirit wolf won't work on that thing! What do I do? I refuse to be useless this time!_ My hand went to the scabbard the sword I was carrying. As I was getting ready to charge however a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Turning around, Gandalf was gazing at me with a knowing look.

"I believe they have this handled," Casting my gaze back to the others, I see them still struggling to get Frodo away from the tentacle creature's grasp.  _I have to help save him! I have to prove to everyone that I am not like other witches!_

"What of Frodo?" I shot back, "I have to help them!" I was about to draw my blade yet again, but the wizard's grasp on my shoulder tightened.

"This is not about Frodo," Gandalf replied, "I must say, using a friend to gain something you want sounds alot like something a witch would do." Anger rushed through me.  _How dare he?_ I thought about for a few moments longer.  _He is right, though, isn't he? Of course he is! This is Gandalf we are speaking of! He is always right!_ They had finally gotten Frodo away from the sea monster, and were running back inside the mine, it chasing after them.  _How could I be so selfish? Am I evil as well?_ Legolas grabbed my arm, and pulled me back further into the mine as the creature destroyed the entrance.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his voice laced with concern. I nodded my head blankly. The Elf did not seem convinced, but didn't push it. "Come, we are going onward." He grabbed my arm again rather gently, and guided me along. After a few moments, I recovered, continuing on with my companions.  _Come on, Meredith! Get yourself together! You are better than this! Now is not the time to be feeling sorry for myself!_

We stopped after awhile of walking because Gandalf had forgotten the way. I do not blame him, though. This place is atrocious. Suddenly, there was this weak feeling in my legs, causing them to buckle. Falling to my knees, everyone looked over at me with concern.  _The exhaustion from recent events must have finally caught up with me. I am obviously not the adventuring type! It doesn't help that I have hardly slept since we started our journey._

"I am merely exhausted," I waved off their concern, and attempted to stand up, only to fall back down. Legolas being the gentleman he is, walked over, and offered me a hand. Pulling me up gently, he guided me over to a rock big enough to lean against. Walking on shaking legs, I managed to make my way over, with the help of Legolas of course. I sighed heavily as I sat down.

"Thank you, Legolas," I said, "you are always looking after me, it seems. It appears I am nothing but trouble." I smiled lightly, trying to brighten the mood, if only alittle. Legolas chuckled lightly.

"Do not worry," he replied, "just get some rest. I have noticed your lack of sleep. I can tell from the dark bags under your eyes, and pale complexion."  _He knows? Of course he does. He is an Elf. They are all incredibly observant with their superior eyesight._

"Finally," Aragorn piped up, "someone tells her."  _Huh? They have actually paid attention?_ I blushed in embarrassment.  _Why do they care for me so? I am merely a witch. I am not derserving of such care._ "You need to replenish your energy to make it on a quest such as this one. You cannot continue the way you are now." My eyelids were heavy, but I refused to let them close.  _I cannot fall alseep now! Not when we still have to get out of this mine!_

"Do not fight it, lassy," Gimli instructed, "we won't leave ye." I was surprised to hear Gimli say that.  _He doesn't hate me anymore?_ I could hardly even keep my eyes open.  _I am frightened. What if I have another nightmare?_ That was my last thought before I was out like a light.

I dream of my mother again. At the end of it, I jerked up again, breathing heavily. My panicked Brown eyes scanned my surroundings, and I heard voices call out my name. I had finally woken up completely from my brief rest, and noticed there was a hand on each of my shoulders, calming me slightly. Legolas and Aragorn were the ones comforting me while the others looked on in concern. I bowed my head in embarrassment, knowing The Fellowship had seen me in a vulnerable state. Staring at my legs seemed more interesting at the moment then seeing the looks of pity on everyone's faces.

"This is why you have not been sleeping," Legolas concluded to which I nodded silently while still not looking up, afraid the Elf might see the deep blush on my face. _Why does he have to be so nice to me? Why can he not be cruel, and make me hate him? I am destined for a horrible fate just like my mother, and my new friends are going to get dragged down with me!_  I shook my head to rid myself of those horrible thoughts.  _I cannot allow them to fall with me! If that shall happen, I wish to be the only one the darkness takes! Though, I am too selfish to leave my companions! I have never had friends like these before, and do not want to lose them!_ Tears pricked at my eyes, but I bit them back.  _I cannot cry now! I have to be strong!_ They seemed to sense I did not wish to speak of it as there was no pressure to talk about the nightmare. I had only slept for a few hours, but felt somewhat rested. Frodo and Gandalf were busy conversing about something, but I did not listen as I mean no disrespect.

"Aha!" Something seemed to have clicked for the elder man, "it's this way." He pointed in the supposed right direction.

"He's remembered!" Frodo seemed excited as everyone else that we might finally leave this retched place.

"No," Gandalf corrected," it just smells less foul in this direction." I cracked a slight smile at that. He's wise, yet a goofball at the same time. How does he do it? With that, we were off again into the dark mines of Moria.  _What else could possibly go wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems shorter. I didn't want to put most of Moria on one chapter as I want to spread it out. I also wanted to show alittle more of Meredith's personality. If you think the others are fawning over her too much please let me know. I guess I just want to spoil my OC alittle to help her see it doesn't matter what she is, people still care for her well being. All opinions welcome! Just don't tell me it sucks without a reason as to why! I want to make it a good fanfiction because I am proud of my OC, and kinda wanna show her off the best I can! :)


End file.
